Marka Ragnos
Marka Ragnos, nicht zu verwechseln mit der berühmten 91-jährigen Deluxe-Hure Mara Ragna oder dem gleichnamigen Unternehmen, war ein Sith-Lord, der sich vollständig den Prinzipien des Ras- und des Sexismus verschrieb. In seiner Freizeit versuchte er sich gerne an jungen, weiblichen Yeti-Ritterinnen, wobei er aber vorsichtiger war, seit ihm Yodas Schwester Topas, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Diamanten oder Edelstein (wie man will). Später wurde er zu einem Gott. Biografie Frühe Jahre In jungen Jahren war Ragnos ein ganz normaler Mensch, Nerd und Admin bei Wikis und vielen anderen Webseiten. Mit 16 Jahren machte er die Lehre zum Zuhälter. Auch gründete er die Wiki-Religion, ebenso trat er dem Sithiismus bei. Mit 18 wurde Ragnos zum Sith-Lord und attackierte wehrlose Passanten mit seinen Star-Wars-Orginal-Plastik-Waffen. Nachdem er 98,89% seines 19. Lebensjahres in Haft verbracht hatte, entschied er sich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. So zerstörte er im geistigen Kampfe (und mit großem Krampfe) die Matrix, die ihn gefangen hielt und konnte zum ersten Mal der wahren Welt ins Gesicht blicken: Dem Star-Wars-Universum Ausbildung zum Sith-Lord Vor Wut, dass sie ihn in dieser unrealistischen Welt gefangen gehalten hatten, tötete Ragnos seine Eltern. Er versuchte den Sith-Orden zu erreichen, blieb aber in der Warteschleife bis schließlich der Anrufbeantworter dranging. Er ging nach Korriban, wo allerdings durch den Nacktscanner festgestellt wurde, dass er in seinem Bauch 20 Kilo Drogen schmuggelte. Er kämpfte gegen die Wachen und bekam schließlich von den Sith Unterstützung, da diese gerne blutrünstige Kämpfe machten. Schließlich gewann Ragnos und wurde zum Sith. An der Akademie wurde er dem Sith-Lord Schniedel zugeteilt. Ragnos metzelte sich an der Akademie den Rang hoch und hing den Kadaver seines Meisters nebenbei mal in dem Schlafzimmer der Studentin Cindy Vortex (bekannt aus Jimmy Neutron) auf. Diese war angetan von Ragnos, allerdings stellte dieser kurz darauf fest, dass sie eine Geschlechtsoperation gehabt hatte und vernichtete sie ebenfalls. Bald war niemand mehr da, weshalb Ragnos der einzige Sith war. Er nahm sich ab und zu Schüler, aß diese aber meistens einfach auf. Regulieren des Tötungswahns Schließlich wurde Ragnos klar, dass er, wenn er die ganze Galaxis auslöschte, ganz alleine sein würde. Deshalb beschloss er kurzerhand neue Sith zu machen und nahm sich Schüler, von denen er aber nur jeden zweiten aß. Er schickte die Verbliebenen in die Galaxis aus, um diese zu tyrannisieren. Er selber machte sich auf nach Coruscant, wo er unteranderem den obersten Kanzler zum Abendessen bekam. Später befand sich der gesamte Senat in seinem Magen, als er merkte: „Isch bwin dott nischt dieh Rhauche Nimmerschat!“ ''Deshalb suchte er Nimmersatt schnell auf und eliminierte sie. Dann zog er sich nach Korriban zurück, wo er unteranderen auf die Yeti-Ritter Wolfgang Schmiese, Peter Hahne und Jabba the Hut beobachtete. Er beobachtete, wie die blutrünstigen Teletubbies sich an den Eingeweiden der Yeti erfreuten. Ragnos suchte kurz darauf die Teletubbies auf und vernichtete sie. So reagierte er auch weiterhin seinen Tötungswahn ab. Auch nahm er sich oft Nutten und warf diese danach weg. Schließlich widmete er sich den Studien der Macht. Weitere Jahre In den weiteren Jahren studierte Ragnos die Wege der Macht. Er vermutete, dass etwas anderes die Macht stützte, sie am Leben hielt. Deshalb ging er in das Trostlose-und-Machtlere-Welt-System. Er überfiel aber gerne noch einige Yeti-Ritter, war damit aber vorsichtiger, nachdem ihm Yodas Schwester Topas begegnet war, die ihre Brüder Yoda und Toda zur Hilfe gerufen hatte. In seiner Freizeit jobbte er auch nebenbei beim Yeti-Tedi, nur metzelte er leider die Ladensleute gleich wieder ab. So ging es weiter und weiter und weiter. Er tötete und tötete und tötete und tötete und… (DAMM DAMM DAMM!!!) Unteranderem tötete er auf die Senatoren Micky Maus, Donald Duck und Goofy, allerdings geriet er auch mal mit Ronald Pofalla aneinander, welcher ihn mit einer Schimpfparade strafte… Auch wurde er von Guido Westerwelle abgeschreckt, war aber begeistert von Karl Theodor Maria Nikolaus Johann Jacob Philipp Franz Joseph Sylvester Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg, dessen Namen und dessen tollen Aussehen. Ragnos setzte sich dafür ein, dass dieser Wetten dass..? moderieren sollte, stellte schließlich aber fest, dass er wieder träumte. Die folgenden Jahre litt er an Depressionen, auch weil er erstaunliches über die Macht feststellte. Aufstieg zum Gott Mit 22 Jahren wurde Ragnos schließlich zur Gottheit (nicht zu verwechseln mit Gottschalk!), da es ihm gelungen war sich einerseits durch die Betten der weiblichen Göttinnen, selbst der Göttin der Hässlichkeit, zu vögeln und zum anderen den meisten männlichen Göttern gute Pornos gegeben hatte. Dass er eine, für einen Menschen, unvorstellbare Kraft, ein super Wissen und viele, für einige Götter, wertvolle Taten getan hatte, war dabei nur Nebensache. So ernannte ihn die Macht, hinter der sich die eigentlichen Gottheiten verbergen, zum Gott… *des Hasses und warf den alten in die Tonne. *der Pornos. *der Nerds und Freaks. *der Sith-Lords und warf den alten in die Tonne. *der Prostituierten und Zuhälter und warf die alte in die Tonne. *des Tötens, Massakrierens und Verstümmelns und fraß die Alten auf! So war er schließlich übermächtig und vögelte weiterhin sämtliche gutaussehende Frauen, die ihm in den Weg kamen, metzelte jegliche Jedis ab. Spätere Jahre Da er allerdings ein Gott war, durfte Ragnos nicht länger ein normaler Mensch sein beziehungsweise wie einer leben. Er redete mit der Macht, welche ihm aber absagte. Nach monatelangen Diskussionen, Gequängel und Hausarrest kamen sie schließlich zu einer Einigung: Ragnos durfte einmal im Monat Zepter auf die Erde schicken. Wer so eins finden würde, solle damit versuchen ihn für ein paar Tage auf die Erde zu holen. Als Dank würde Ragnos jenen Koks und Nutten für den Rest des Lebens zusichern (Kleingedrucktes: solange er Lust hatte, ansonsten würde er sie einfach töten…). So war es schließlich mit Ragnos … Persönlichkeit Ragnos war sehr stur und eigenwillig. Er liebte besonders das TÖTEN!!! Er liebte es andere abzumetzteln! Er liebte ihr Blut! Er liebte ihre Gedärme! Er liebte den Tod! Er liebte das Töten! Aber er wurde nicht gerne getötet, was in seiner Zeit als Gott ab und zu vorkam, aber gottseidank hat er es ja überlebt. Er hatte besonders Spaß an jungen Frauen, allerdings war er auch notfalls bereit es mit älteren oder homosexuellen zu machen. Er liebte alle, egal ob jung oder alt, groß oder klein. Aber noch mehr liebte er das Töten (es soll nicht zu kurz kommen!)! Er empfand es als cool, ein Gott zu sein. Er fand es cool und war begeistert davon. Aber er tötete gerne. Auch mochte er es gerne in Wikis aktiv zu sein und wünschte sich diesen Part aus der Matrix zurück, was schließlich, als er Gott war, auch geschah: Ganz alleine für ihn arbeiteten, alle die er geTÖTET hatte, in seinen Wiki, in denen nur er ganz alleine Admin, Bürokrat und Gründer war. Aber besonders gerne metzelte er andere ab. Er war eine Art Metzger! Er tötete für sein Leben gerne… Fähigkeiten Ragnos war ein Gott und konnte somit alles. Er tötete gerne! Und er konnte das! Er konnte alles, was er können wollte. Vorher war er aber auch schon sehr talentiert. Ob er nun an der Decke laugen, tausend Wikis verwalten oder sonst was wollte… Aber er ließ sich nicht deprimieren und dachte an was anderes. Er tötete gerne! Er ging gerne an der Decke herum, besonders wenn er jemanden tötete! Quellen *Yeti-Chroniken – Das goldene Scheißalter/-after der Sith'' *''Yeti Knight/Night – Yeti Academy'' *''Scheiß of the Old Republic II – The Gay Lord'' *''Scheiß of the Old Republic – Exklusive:Schweiß of the Old Republic '' *''Koks und Nutten'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith-Lords